the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/Super-Secret Society of Superheroes- Chapter 6
< Chapters 4 and 5 'Chapter 6-' Rebecca ran in howling as she joined her team at the college. She was pumped for a great fight! She loved the nature of battle, she sheer power she felt. There was no greater joy than bringing down an enemy! Danny and Clementine were talking and looking through a bag of stolen objects, when they seemed to notice their presence and stop. “Four of you.” Clementine sneered, crossing her arms. “Bring enough people, heroes?” Calum laughed as he floated in the air above them. “Five, actually. Isn’t that right, Marie?” Suddenly a pebble on the ground started to shake, and turned into Marie. Danny jumped, while Clem just rolled her eyes. “Right!” “Wow. You must all really be scared of us,” The villain leader said, making a ball of lightning in her hand. Rebecca just glared at her and got into position to easily attack her enemy. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” “Thanks for stopping by, by the way,” Danny grinned and held up a machine part. “Too bad we can only hang out for part ''of the night.” Everyone groaned, even Clementine looked annoyed with him. He shrugged, put the piece back and moved the bag aside. “Fine then. Get ready to fight!” “Why don’t you get ready to be destroyed?” Rebecca asked him. “Super-Secret Society of Superheroes, ''attack!” God that sounds stupid! '' Automatically, her friends were on the move. She hung back, muscles tensed to spring, waiting for the perfect moment, while Ashton sent a wave of earth towards Clementine and Ellie started running in circles around Danny. Cal was flying around, probably looking for a good moment to attack like she was; and Marie was gone, either invisible or shape-shifted. “I think you need to ''chill,” Danny said, creating ice under Ellie’s feet. She slipped and crashed into the side of the building. He then added more ice to freeze her to the ground. All Ellie could do was use her heat vision to try and free herself. This was Rebecca’s chance; he was distracted. She launched herself at him, catching him off guard. He tried to freeze her, but her reflexes were too fast and she nailed him with a punch right in the jaw. “HEY! Don’t touch my boyfriend!” Clementine shouted, and she found herself in the path of an on-coming lightning bolt. Dodging, she got back on her feet and laughed. Meanwhile, Ashton kept attacking Danny with rocks that he would toss up to Cal, who used his super strength to toss them down like a rocky rain storm; Marie seemed to be trying to somehow secure the bag, or attack someone from secret. “Is that all you got?” Rebecca mocked. Clem kept trying to strike her, and Rebecca got tired of dodging, so she pushed Danny in the path just as he was trying to dodge another flying rock from Ashton and Cal, which ended up being Marie, who fell with a gasp over the almost-freed Ellie. The bag of parts were in her hand; apparently she morphed with the bag into a rock, and the boys tried to use her as a weapon. Whatever. Rebecca laughed and rolled to the side as Danny was stunned and fell. “No!” Clem shouted, running to her boyfriend’s side and helping him up. “Danny!” She laughed some more and got back into stance. “Come on, give me a little challenge,” “You want a challenge?” Her enemy clenched her fists and suddenly the sky began to turn dark and she heard the rumble of thunder in the sky. “I’ll give you a challenge.” Rebecca stepped back a bit and stared at the sky. It sounded even louder to her, thanks to her animal like senses. She could feel the pressure, the slight tension before a storm. It made her skin crawl and the hair stand up on the back of her neck. The wind started to whip. It sent Cal falling from the sky. Rebecca dug her heels in and tried to stay on her feet. The five heroes stood together, watching as the sky began to explode into rain and lightning. Rebecca stared at in awe of the power Clementine had- the raw, pure power! '' Lightning crackled in the cloudy sky, heavy rain poured down on them like a waterfall, wind whipped and blasted so hard the bag of machine parts itself nearly flew away until Danny caught them. “IS THIS CHALLENGE ENOUGH FOR YOU NOW?!” Clementine screamed, while laughing wildly. “COME ON, HEROES! FIGHT ME NOW!” “I…I’m going for it.” Ashton shouted. “Someone cover me, I’m going in!” He ran forward and stomped, lifting the biggest rock wave he had made all night. It was both tall and wide, and he sent it towards the villain at an awesome speed. Clem was too busy laughing to notice and it sent her flying off her feet. “Clem!” Danny cried, running over despite the storm. They both shared a tiny smile- and then the sort of sweet moment was broken as Clem morphed into a shadow. Her boyfriend smirked and used his powers to turn her into a ball of darkness and he hurled her at Ashton, who tried to dodge it with super-speed, but collapsed in the mud that had been created thanks to the rain; Clem landed on top of him and held him down. Rebecca rolled her eyes and prepared to go and save the idiot, but then stopped. She wanted to see if he had the skills at all to free himself. If he didn’t, maybe he shouldn’t be a hero. Then, out of nowhere, just as Marie tried to attack Danny, something happened. Dakota teleported in, grabbed the back of machine parts, and teleported away immediately after while waving mockingly. Clementine and Danny smiled at each-other. She got off of Ash, and then the two villains laughed and ran off, as the storm still raged. Rebecca growled at the others. “You’re just letting them get away?” “What can ''we do?” Cal asked her. “They’ve already got the machine parts, and we don’t know where their lair is. It’s over. We lost this time.” “Whatever!” She snapped, turning around to leave. “Come on, morons, let’s go home.” Why can’t I be as powerful as Clem? What I wouldn’t give for such strength! But unfortunately, the others are too weak to do anything right… Ugh. I guess I have to whip my team into shape, or else we’re done for. Chapters 7 and 8 > Category:Blog posts